One Missed Call
by iMightyRose
Summary: Gold becomes a rock star, setting out on a tour, and Crystal lets emotions get the best of her. What will happen when she finally breaks down?  AU, somewhat OOC, Oneshot, first fic, MagnaQuestShipping


. One Missed Call .

He didn't belong here. He was miles away from home. And miles away from her.

When Gold became a rockstar, he felt on top of the world. He would be happy. He had finally accomplished his dream. Gold broke through the barrier, after eighteen long years of childish dreaming, he's made it this far. Everyone would be so happy for him! Of course, he'd have to leave town to pursue the seldom chance, but Gold was sure all his friends would be supportive, and he'd always try to visit. He decided to tell everybody at once (or really, everyone but _her_). They were all excited for him, and in the case of a certain redhead, seemed happy to be rid of him. Gold decided that he would tell her separately, because he knew he'd find a slightly _different _reaction.

The next morning, when the time came, he headed off to the café in Cherrygrove City, where they had promised to meet up. It took only minutes until he saw her bounding up next to him. They greeted each other with a smile and a hug, before Gold decided to open the door and guide her to a table.

"So, Gold," she began, "is there something you needed to talk to me about?"

Grabbing a menu, he quickly scanned its contents before speaking. "Yeah, about that…" He hid himself behind his menu. "I've struck gold, Crys. I'm going to be famous."

She clasped her hand. "That's wonderful, Gold! I'm happy for you."

"But," he started with a sigh, "I'm going to be on tour soon. I'll be going around Johto, and even further, maybe even to Kanto or Hoenn, or perhaps, if I'm lucky, as far as Unova." He set down his menu and sat back in the booth chair, still taking in the awesome news.

Crystal forced a smile. "I can't believe it. Wow, Gold… When are you leaving?" she inquired, a hint of sadness present in her voice.

"Less than two weeks from now," he answered, seemingly dazed.

He could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Listen, Crys, I know I should've told you this sooner, but it just came at me, you know. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" He tried to explain.

"No, no. It's fine; you don't have to explain. I understand completely," she said, in barely a whisper. "It's just… wow. That fast, huh?"

The black haired boy nodded. Reaching a hand across the table, he lightly patted her on the shoulder and their waitress arrived.

"Hi, welcome to Cherrygrove Café, how may I help you?"

xxx

She didn't visit. She didn't answer his calls. She wasn't there to see him off.

Not since he told her.

She didn't talk to him. She didn't voice her frustration. _She didn't tell him to stay_.

When they told her he was gone, that's when she fell apart. It was too late to say anything that could change his mind. 'If only I weren't such a coward!' she thought. Sitting in her Violet City room, she wept. Crystal couldn't take her ignorance. Her crystal-clear eyes became fogged, and red.

Whenever friends visited her, they knew she was depressed, and always tried to cheer her up. She hated this. She wanted to just yell at them to leave, but she knew shooing them away would only hurt her more. Nobody knew anymore what she was feeling, she slowly became emotionless, and her unclear eyes showed nothing but regret. Sometimes, they'd be in the middle of a casual conversation, and she'd break down. She couldn't control herself. After hours of this, they eventually left. This has been happening since Gold left on tour. One year ago.

Crystal looked at her phone. **One missed call.**

xxx

When his friends told him about Crystal's state, he couldn't help but blame himself.

"It was my fault, after all," he would say. "I was so cold to her when I told her when I was leaving; it's no wonder why she won't pick up my calls."

Looking out his tour bus window with a dead stare, he noticed he was passing through a desert. Coming from the big city, he didn't expect a desert. Then again, he didn't know what to expect. Every region he visited was different from Johto. Slowly, his tour bus crawled through the gate between Route Four and Nimbasa. There, he would play his final concert before being able to return home. But that concert wouldn't take place for another few days, due to strange storms that kept bouncing around the region.

Given the postponing of his concert, he was allowed time to tour the city. He followed around his new bassist, whom he had befriended and recruited when he arrived in Castelia's ports months ago, as the latter pointed out the sights and attractions of the big city. Despite being from the small town of Nuvema, Black was still very familiar with Nimbasa. As they neared the Gym, along with the Ferris wheel, Gold felt himself growing weary and reminiscent of his time in Johto. He was sure that Crystal would enjoy a ride on the Ferris wheel. But she wouldn't want to go with him after what he did.

There he went again. He began to sulk, and Black just grabbed his forearm and dragged him away, instead showing him the Battle Subway.

"This is, as far as I know, a facility that's Unova's equivalent to the Battle Frontier in Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. It's our very own Battle Subway!" he exclaimed with pride.

Suddenly, a brunette girl with a black vest and long ponytail came prancing up the steps. "Black, is that you?" she asked.

"White!" Black exclaimed. She ran up and hugged him. "Gold, this is my former boss, and girlfriend, White; White, this is my current boss, and good buddy, Gold."

"Hi, I just thought I'd let you know I'm a big fan of yours, Gold," she squeaked, outstretching a hand.

"That's good to know," he stifled a laugh, but declined the hand.

The blue-eyed girl frowned momentarily, but resiliently recovered. "Well, I'm managing the availability of the Big Stadium where you'll be performing, and the storms have, luckily, been contained! You're up for two days from now, starting at 6:30. Good luck," she chimed before trotting up the stairs to the exit.

"Your girlfriend, huh," Gold mumbled, thinking of the twin-tailed girl he abandoned in Johto.

xxx

"He'll be back in Johto next week!" Blue informed.

"Really? He's going to come back?" Crystal retaliated with hope. 'Perhaps I can finally tell him…'

"Yup! You better be there to meet him at the docks in Olivine!" the older girl winked over the video phone.

Crystal smiled truly this time. "Trust me, I will. I was stupid to shut him out, I have to apologize."

"All-righty, then! Listen, I've got to go now, I'll talk to you later!" Blue chirped, hanging up before Crystal could squeeze in a goodbye.

"He's finally coming back, Mega," she whispered to the Meganium's Poké ball. The Herb Pokémon danced inside its Poké ball with glee. Crystal climbed back up the stairs and entered her room. As she plopped onto her bed, she checked her phone. "Again, one missed call," she croaked. "I better call him." 'I hope he misses me as much as I miss him.'

"Ring ring! Ring ring!" Gold's phone rang softly as he was playing his heart out on stage underneath the bright stars that reminded him of her. It was about 9AM in Johto… which meant only 8PM in Unova.

"It's only nine. Knowing Gold, he probably isn't awake yet," she assumed, oblivious to the time difference between the two regions. To pass the time, she decided to go up to Mount Mortar to train.

When the concert had come to an end, Gold was far beyond tired. As he quickly glanced at his phone, he froze.

"No way," he murmured in disbelief. "One missed call. And it's from…"

xxx

"Crystal!" Blue yelled from outside her window. "Wake up! He's coming today!"

Her eyes snapped open. Crystal shot out of bed, getting dressed and preparing herself for the reunion. She sped down the stairs and through the door, anxious to see Gold again.

The car ride to Olivine was filled with gossip and questions to ask the famous friend, and as they neared Olivine, they gaped in astonishment; one grand boat stood out above all the rest. Compared to this one, the "S.S. Unova," the others looked like mere rowboats. Even the luxurious S.S. Anne wouldn't be able to match the beauty of this magnificent boat. Undoubtedly, Gold was on that ship.

Red and Green parked the cars and everyone ran toward the docks. There was already quite a crowd gathered around, but they were still able to get a clear view of the people getting off the boats.

Then they saw Gold.

He was with two brunettes, a boy and a girl, and they all walked down the boarding ramp together. Before parting ways, they spoke incoherent words. The raven-haired boy shook hands with the guy, and hugged the girl, which cut down the Johto girl's spirits a bit. As she blinked away the tears welling in her eyes, he became lost in the sea of awaiting civilians.

Crys looked around frantically in search of her dear golden boy, but he was nowhere in sight.

Her phone rang.

Quickly, she grabbed for it, not caring to check who called. "Hello?"

"Hey, Super Serious Gal!" the person on the other line exclaimed. His voice sounded close.

"Gold? Where are you?" she asked, trying to hear above the chattering crowd. Suddenly, she felt something grip her shoulder. Immediately, she jolted around, only to be met by Gold's grinning face, just inches away from her own. Those inches were soon centimeters, and from centimeters to nothing, and they were enveloped in a passionate kiss, neither resisting. Gold held her close, and Crystal snaked her arms around his neck. In a minute that seemed like forever, they broke apart, both breathless and smiling.

"You wouldn't believe how much I missed you," they said in unison.

Laughing, Crystal said, "I love you, Gold. And I'm sorry for pushing you away one year ago."

"It was my fault; I shouldn't have left on such short notice."

"Well, whoever's fault it is, an apology is due," she grinned cheekily, going in for another kiss.

. The End .


End file.
